


When Life Has Got You Down

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the end, when life has got you down, you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Has Got You Down

“Hey!” Scott exclaimed, opening Kira’s bedroom door and coming in, barely paying attention to his surroundings. “I brought Goldfish and Mountain Dew. I was gonna bring Cheetos, but they were all out, and all Stiles had was- Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

Kira looked up at him from her spot on her bed, all curled up in a ball as she was. She dragged the edge of her sleeve across her face and sniffled. She shrugged. “Nothing. Whatever.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Scott murmured, dropping his backpack and falling onto her bed beside her, scooting over to her and pulling her into his lap. She tucked her head against his shoulder and started crying openly again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Kira mumbled into his shirt, and Scott laughed. He kissed the top of her head.

“That’s fine,” Scott assured her, smiling. “Let me know if you do. I’m here.”

Kira reached out and held onto Scott, fisting her hands in the material of his shirt. Scott rubbed her back soothingly, making nonsense soothing sounds (or, at least, sounds that he hoped were at least somewhat soothing) and kissing her forehead every now and then.

“I’ve got you,” Scott promised, and Kira wrapped her arms around him tightly. “It’s gonna be alright, Kira.”

“I know,” she replied quietly. “You’re here now.”

Scott smiled again, and continued rubbing her back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
